An example of a storage facility for object of paying of respects is described in JP Publication of Application No. H09-108055 (Patent Document 1). The storage facility for object of paying of respects described in Patent Document 1 is a three-dimensional altar device in which containers (10), each holding a mortuary tablet, or a funerary urn, etc., are the objects of paying of respects. The facility includes a plurality of storage rooms (23) for storing the containers (10), a chapel portion (27) where a person visiting to pay respects pays respects, and a transport device (30) for transporting a container (10) between a storage room (23) and the chapel portion (27). And when a person visits to pay respects, a desired container (10) is taken out from a storage room (23), and is transported to the chapel portion (27) by the transport device (30). The front face (16) of each container (10) is a display surface for displaying a posthumous Buddhist name, a common name or a photography of the deceased, etc. And when a container (10) is placed in the chapel portion (27), a person visiting to pay respects can view the display surface from the front of the chapel portion (27).